With an electronic component bonding device, if a lower surface of a pressing tool is inclined with respect to the upper surface (pressed surface) of an electronic component on a circuit board, the lower surface of the pressing tool contacts the upper surface of the electronic component unevenly, meaning that pressing force is applied locally to a certain portion of the electronic component by the pressing tool, leading to problems during bonding such as positional deviation of the electronic component or an uneven bonding state of the electronic component, which lower the reliability of mounting.
To solve these problems, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JPA-H11-330156) and patent literature 2 (JPA2008-258473), an incline measuring device for detecting an incline of the pressing tool, an incline of the electronic component (circuit board), an incline of the stage on which the circuit board is loaded, or the relative levelness of the stage (circuit board) and pressing tool is provided along with an incline adjustment device for adjusting the incline of the pressing tool or the incline of the stage, and before starting production, the incline of the pressing tool or the like is measured using the incline measuring device, and based on a measurement value, the incline of the pressing tool or the incline of the stage is adjusted using the incline adjusting device, and then production is started.